


Sounds per Beat

by motteme



Series: per [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, god i love my boys, this time it is Seunghyun being mushy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motteme/pseuds/motteme
Summary: Seungyhun found a whole new universe - while listening to the sound of Jiyong's voice.





	Sounds per Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as the other part to "Beats per Minute"  
> but this time it is Seunyghun's POV.
> 
> I really needed something cute and fluffly again  
> that wasn't too long and I had wanted to write  
> Seunghyun's POV to the other short snippet ever  
> since I posted the first one so here it is! Cute and fluffy and short.

When you have been in a relationship with someone for a long time, you start to see all the small details of your partner and you fall in love with them all over again.

At the beginning, the first thing you – either consciously or subconsciously – notice will be their appearance. Are they tall or short, thick or thin, broad built or slim? It most of the time doesn’t matter which preferences you usually have, if you find someone attractive, there is a high chance you will fall for them. The next thing you notice, is their personality – is it bright and do they laugh a lot or rather shy and only show a small smile when they find something amusing? Is their humour innocent or do they enjoy irony and sarcasm and the dark side, too?

When Seunghyun met Jiyong the first time, they were still kids more or less. They met in middle school and started to bound over their equal enthusiasm about hip hop and beatboxing and soon an amazing friendship bloomed between the two of them – back then, he didn’t even know that the slight possessiveness he felt whenever someone else was close to Jiyong, would eventually mean something more. Seunghyun ignored it for the most part and simply glared at other people, when they were too close to Jiyong.

Years went by, Jiyong moved away, called him up again and asking him to join YG and before he knew what was going on he was down a couple dozen pounds and debuting in a boy band.

It was amazing and scaring how much your life could change in the matter of a couple of years.

But as life started to change for Seunghyun, his view on relationships started to change as well. Sure, he dated a few girls here and there, but they never stayed for long – it wasn’t really their fault, Seunghyun simply wasn’t as into them as he had thought he would be and most of the time the girls simply wanted more in a relationship and eventually left. While his bandmembers always felt the need to cheer him up after a break-up, he never felt the need to be cheered up in the first place. He only wanted to spend some time in the studio with Jiyong, work on some beats and a maybe a chorus here and there and that was it.

It took quite some time until it dawned on him what was actually going on with him.

Seungyhun still remembered the moment he realised he was in love with Jiyong as clear as the day.

It was just another day of them fooling around in the studio, maybe even the beginnings of them working on their own album – Jiyong was in the recording booth, singing a slow ballade – and Seungyhun was sitting in front of the monitoring desk, trying hard to concentrate on Jiyong’s voice, when he suddenly felt his heartbeat pick up. He didn’t know what was going on for a second, until he looked at Jiyong again, who was still singing inside the booth – he had his eyes closed, both hands on the headphones and his eyebrows slightly pinched together as he concentrated on hitting the notes right.

One beat.

Two beats.

Three – and the penny dropped.

It was as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes, holding him back from seeing the world in all the colourful ways possible and heat flooded his body – could he really have fallen in love with one of his best and closest friends?

It took him quite a long time to finally wrap his head around the whole issue, but once he had finally accepted it, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Should he confess, or would it be better to keep it to himself? Would Jiyong be mad or disgusted with him if he would confess?  Seunghyun knew to some degree that Jiyong wasn’t exactly straight, but then again, he had never seen Jiyong with anyone else – not that Jiyong was never seeing people, but just not in front of Seungyhun. So, even if he would confess Jiyong wouldn’t be disgusted. – but still, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

 

Thankfully, Jiyong was the one who was a step ahead of him – like always.

It was during their final recordings of their own album – GD&T.O.P – and they were so close to finishing it. Seunghyun had just walked out of the recording booth when Jiyong walked up to him and guided him outside the studio and up to the rooftop and to Seunghyun’s absolute shock – confessed.

He didn’t know if he had heard right at first but as he continued to stare at Jiyong’s face, he knew that he couldn’t have misheard it and acted purely on instinct – a chaste kiss was pressed to Jiyong’s lips and as soon as he realized what he was doing he had pulled back, only for Jiyong to throw his arms around his neck and kiss him more deeply.

It was probably the most cliché and worst first kiss he had ever had with someone, but god, it felt so good. His lips were dry, and he felt his hands shaking as he grabbed Jiyong’s hips to pull him closer and his stomach was doing god knows what while butterflies exploded in it as well, but he didn’t stop kissing Jiyong for a long time. When they finally pulled apart their faces were both beet red and they were slightly out of breath but had the biggest smiles on their lips.

 

Seunghyun still thought back to this moment every time Jiyong was with him in the studio, which was quite often nowadays again as they were finally working on another album – it wasn’t sure yet if it would be another BigBang album, or another one of theirs, but it was fun and felt good. Better, then recording MADE had felt like and maybe even better than when they had recorded their first album.  
Maybe it was because they were finally back from service and after all the shit that had happened during those months. Maybe it was also because it was just the two of them and ever since Jiyong had been back, Seunghyun found himself falling in love with him even more – day to day.

Today, Jiyong was wearing a rather casual outfit as he was most of the time when they were in the studio – baggy pants that now were a bit tighter on him thanks to all the training he had gone through and that made his ass look even better now, an old shirt with an already fading print at the front and a beanie on top of his head. His hair was growing longer again – almost no trace of the short military haircut he had had for such a long time now – and some stubbles on his face. It felt good to be this casual with one another, besides – he had always had some kind of a weak spot whenever Jiyong didn’t shave. It was so different from his stage persona as G Dragon – it was Kwon Jiyong from his most personal side, one he only showed to close friends and family and even with them he was sometimes a bit reserved, but with Seunghyun? Never – how could he after all the years they had spent together and even dated for such a long time now? By now they had reached a very comfortable stage in their relationship – they no longer feared to talk about their problems with one another, not afraid to be a burden, because by now they knew better. They knew that keeping fears and problems to themselves would only hurt them and then hurt each other and that was something they had long left behind them.

Something Seunghyun had feared deep down was that Jiyong would grow sick of him eventually, that his quirks Jiyong found adorable would someday find annoying and that eventually he wouldn’t be able to be with him anymore, that his feelings would fade and that it would be all over for them – but as he grew up he also realised something else. A lot of people see love and hence a long-lasting relationship as a feeling, as the need to keep the feelings as fresh as possible, that there should always be butterflies and that the honeymoon phase should last as long as possible – but wasn’t the case. If you are in a relationship, as harsh as it sounds, feelings can change and sometimes even change. That was the depressing part – but there was something else about a committed relationship that people rarely talked about anymore. If you choose to be with someone and fully commit to them and they do the same, there will always be something so rebuild their love and relationship again – no matter how many ups and downs. Seunghyun had his universe, his love of his life in Jiyong, and he still did. Sure, some days he wanted to throw something at Jiyong’s head in frustration or he would feel empty and like nothing made sense anymore, not even being with Jiyong – that’s just something that can and will happened in a long-lasting relationship, but whenever a relationship was going through a small death like that, it also meant rebirth and that something else, something new and stronger could bloom between them again – as long as they kept on looking for the stars in each other’s eyes that built their universe.

And Jiyong was just as committed to Seunghyun as Seunghyun was to Jiyong.

The moment he had realized that, a lot of pressure had been taken off of him. Of all people, it had been Jiyong’s father who had made him sit down and listen to what he had to say, about why his relationship with his wife was still going strong after more than thirty years of marriage and in the end Seungyhun had tears in his eyes and hugged his father-in-law as, he liked to think of him by now, real tight and only let go when Jiyong walked in with a confused expression on his face.

He pulled out of his thoughts as Jiyong walked out of the recording booth and looped his arms around his neck – his fingers playing with the short hair at the back of Seunghyun’s head and neck as he looked up to him with a fond smile on his face.

The beat of their new song was echoing through the room – their voices working together in perfect sync – as Seunghyun kept on staring into Jiyong’s eyes, seeing a whole new universe in them.

 

One beat.

Two beats.

Three –

 

 

When you have been in a relationship with someone for a long time, you start to see all the small details of your partner and you fall in love with them all over again.


End file.
